Is Different Okay?
by calliecature
Summary: REVISED As soon as the question came out, she berated herself for saying the exact, same words from her first conversation with Tony.


Willet Fanfiction Project

**Title**: Is Different Okay?

**Summary**: As soon as the question came out, she berated herself for saying the exact, same words from her first conversation with Tony.

**Author's** **Note**: blast deviantArt for feeding my brain with the idea of a time-traveller and a super-heroine. Now my brain is tugging at my consciousness saying, "Can we try? Can we try? Please? Pretty please?! I promise I won't turn off your alarm behind your back again." So here's my take to an awesome idea that Pixar would never release.

**Disclaimer note**: I own nothing because if I do, I would make a series of the adventures of The Incredibles' kids and Wilbur Robinson and use that to replace a sitcom in Disney Channel (I heard they were getting worse).

* * *

Violet stormed out of the hallways, unmindful of where she was going. She was pissed and she needs a time-out from the embarrassing situation she had gotten herself into. Finally she got into a corridor that was thankfully quiet and devoid of human or alien presence.

She leaned on the wall and slid down into the floor burying her face on her hands. People can be such idiots sometimes and she just had to go and intervene.

Violet chuckled on her hands at the irony of it, "Just like the old days only you didn't have to wear a mask."

"Well, it would be cheaper if you would just put a bag over your head."

Violet gave no sound of surprise but reflexively whirled to face the unexpected company. She turned her head sharply left, right and behind; scanning all possible parameters. Confusion began to set in when she decided to look up.

_Oh, him, _she thought, her fist relaxing into a loose grip. The guy sat casually on top of the line of lockers beside her. Before Violet could chastise herself for being sneaked up by someone, he stood up.

Jumping off the lockers, he landed gracefully into a crouch in front of her and stood up suddenly that made Violet take a step back. The boy casually held his hand in front of her and gave her a smile that can only be described as charming.

"I'm Wilbur Robinson, by the way."

She took it and looked at his face carefully."Violet Parr," she replied.

_Eyes and hair must have been from his mom_, she thought remembering the first face she saw after… well… a lot of those years. Her thoughts were interrupted when he began to speak first again.

"That was amazing what you did back there," he said enthusiastically. "Not a lot of people would have thought to intervene. But you-" he pointed at her dramatically before he started pacing around, "I've never seen two muscular 6-footers be stared down by someone who barely comes up to their shoulders and you should have felt everyone held their breath when Roy took a step towards you but you just held your ground-"

Somewhere along the way, Violet had taken the backseat of the conversation as her mind quickly reviewed all the things she has noticed of this guy from afar. She knew Mr. Robinson has a son and for that she had took an interest when her friend excitedly pointed him and said he was the son of "The Father of the Future." Apart from knowing he is one of the richest students of Todayland High and he hangs around the popular crowd, it ends there.

Her eyes note down the confident stance and the indicating gestures that punctuated his monologue now and then. Call it a hero tic but she couldn't help it, a quick personality assessment becomes second nature when sizing up villains and dealing with citizens and supers alike. _A charismatic speaker, likes to take control of the conversation, likes being in the center of attention-_

"_-_ it was heroic and after telling them off, you shocked everyone when you told off Ned. People around actually applauded aft -_"_ He turned to face her and Violet took the opportunity to place her index finger on his lips. He froze.

Deep blue eyes locked into his hazel ones to gain more of his attention. "I told off those bullies because I'm sick of them publicly humiliate that Ned person every day," she said in an even tone, "I told Ned off after because I'm sick of waiting for him to stand up for himself. I'm no hero." _At least, not anymore, _she thought wryly as she pulled her finger away from his lips.

Wilbur blinked, trying to comprehend what happened. For the first time, someone had shut him up. And for some illogical reason, his brain could only utter one word- _wow_.

He shook off the thought. "No one stands up against those two, so it was always my job to tell them to knock it off," Wilbur said, thinking back on all those times he had to talk them out of it without bruising Ned's ego.

Violet tried not to roll her eyes. "Just so you know, bullies aren't the only ones who are the problem. Everyone has a self-responsibility to do something about whatever situation they're into. But not a lot of people realize that." She'll admit she was talking more than abusive teenagers, but hey she wants to speak her mind.

Wilbur stared at her. _Okay, so maybe that was a little too deep for this conversation, _she thought.

He tilted his head and gave her that charismatic smile again that must have won him a lot of fan girls. "You're different."

The words echoed inside her brain and a shadow of a memory stirred within her. Violet looked at him with a frozen expression and Wilbur had to wonder if he had said something wrong. She gave a shrug to hide her unease.

"I feel different, "she replied, feeling the sense of déjà vu. She looked at him hesitantly, "Is different okay?"

As soon as the question came out, she berated herself for saying those exact, same words. She had moved on already. So what was she doing, asking the same question that she had asked Tony thirty years ago?

A laugh sounded out the corridor, breaking her away from her thoughts, "Is different okay? Different's my norm!" He saw the look on her face and grinned. "If you meet my family, you'll understand."

Wilbur watched as the dumbstruck look in her face changed into a small smile. Slowly, He watched her attempt to suppress it and lost before it split up her face into a genuine grin. Pretty soon, she was laughing. Seeing the confused look on his face, she laughed even more.

"What?" he asked as she leaned on her hand against the wall and heaved a great, big sigh. _I can't figure out this girl, _he thought, though he wasn't sure why he's grinning like an idiot.

"Nothing," Violet said, still smiling, "It's just that if that's the case, then you won't have a problem meeting mine."

They stood there in a friendly air of comfortable silence when the solar bell rang. Pretty soon, the school gates would open.

"I have to go," Violet hurriedly said.

Wilbur started to say something to Violet but when he turned to her, she was gone. A harmonized hiss signalled the opening of all classroom doors and multitudes of students spilled out into the hallways.

"Oh, and Wilbur?"

Wilbur turned around and saw her among the throng of other kids. She regarded him with a mysterious smile and for a moment, he felt the rush of dismissal dissolved into an insignificant blur.

"You're quite different too."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I have to admit I have a hard time making them interact while trying to keep their characters intact. I wished their personalities had been more defined in their respective movies. It's up to you what's the story behind the Incredibles' being in Todayland. I just want to know if they would make a great pair character-wise by writing this fic. If you don't get why the question was sacred, watch Incredibles' ending.

So what do you think? It would be nice if you give me reviews so I can write better ones.


End file.
